This invention relates to a tray attachment for a chair which is particularly useful on the beach where it may be attached to a lounge chair. The tray includes a hinged telescoping leg mounted against the base of the rectangular tray. In use the leg is moved downwardly and locked at a right angle to the tray. The tray may then be attached to a lounge chair with the leg inserted into the sand so that various items may be placed on the tray rather than on the sand itself. The tray is portable and takes up little space due to the fact that the single leg is hinged and telescoping to fit into the space beneath the tray.
In the prior art, various trays exist but none of the prior art patents disclose a compact, inexpensive tray which is readily portable and easily affixed to a lounge chair.
The prior art includes applicant's design patent, DES. 377,275 which depicts an earlier version of a tray attachment. The patent does not disclose the clamping arrangement which has proven exceedingly useful and is nowhere shown in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,956 to Hofmeyer is directed to a foldable table attachment for a collapsible chair. The structure, particularly the supporting member and attaching means, are quite different from the present invention.
Other prior art patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,174,669 to Lalonde and 4,591,206 to Pribble. The prior art is not believed to be directly in point since applicant is proposing a unique transportable tray which may be readily affixed to a table or chair during use.